Snap!
Bei SNAP! handelt es sich um ein 1989 in Deutschland gegründetes Eurodance-Projekt der Frankfurter Produzenten Michael Münzing und Luca Anzilotti (vorher bekannt als 16 BIT und gemeinsam mit Sven Väth als OFF). Mit ihrem Erstlingswerk The Power 1990 gelang ihnen ein internationaler Hit, der geschickt Elemente aus Hip-Hop und Dance kombinierte. Es folgten bis 1996 weitere Hitsingles wie Ooops Up, Cult of SNAP!, Mary Had a Little Boy, Rhythm Is a Dancer und Welcome to Tomorrow. Doch nachdem sich das Duo ab 1996 mehr trancigen Soundlandschaften zugewandt hatte, blieb der gewohnte Erfolg außerhalb Deutschlands aus. Geschichte Das Studioprojekt SNAP!, bestehend aus den Musikproduzenten Benito Benites (Michael Münzing) und John Virgo Garrett III (Luca Anzilotti), benannte sich nach einer Funktion in einem Sequencer-Programm (ein elektronisches Gerät oder eine Software zur Aufnahme, Wiedergabe und Bearbeitung von Daten zur Erstellung von Musik). Münzing und Anzilotti galten zu dieser Zeit als Begründer des Eurodance, weil sie amerikanischen Dancemusik-Produzenten erfolgreich Konkurrenz machten. Der erste Titel und Nummer-Eins-Hit von SNAP! The Power war in der Ursprungsversion ein Plagiat. Der Song, eine Mischung aus House und Hip-Hop Elementen, enthielt einige unerlaubt verwendete Elemente aus dem Schlagzeug-Loop von King of the Beats von Mantronix, dem Rap Let the Words Flow von Chill Rob G und der Classic Line I've Got The Power von Love's Gonna Get You von Jocelyn Brown. Zunächst durften Münzing und Anzilotti den Titel nicht herausbringen - alle Kopien wurden eingestampft und eine neue Version mit dem Rapper Turbo B. wurde aufgenommen. Die Tatsache, dass Münzing und Anzilotti für ihren Aufstieg nicht mehr getan hatten, als anderen Künstlern die Ideen zu stehlen, blieb von der deutschen Öffentlichkeit jedoch weitgehend unbeachtet und wirkte sich auf den Erfolg des Produzentenduos nicht negativ aus. Auch das Logo von SNAP!, die schnippende Hand, ist eine Kopie des Logos des 70er Jahre US Jazz Labels STAX, auf dem Acts wie Otis Redding, Isaac Hayes und die BarKays erschienen. Zusammensetzung und Erfolge Anfangs war der Rapper Turbo B. (* 30. April 1967 in Pittsburgh/Pennsylvania; bürgerlich Durron Maurice Butler) das Gesicht von SNAP! und trat mit den stets wechselnden Sängerinnen als „Frontman“ der Formation auf, obwohl gerade diese mit ihren ausdrucksstarken Stimmen wesentlich zum Erfolg des Projektes beitrugen. So waren anfangs Jackie Harris, Penny Ford und Paula Brown (alias Summer, * 27. Dezember 1967) zu hören und bei Rhythm Is a Dancer Thea Austin (* 10. Juni 1967). Rhythm Is a Dancer basiert auf der Melodie des Songs Auto-Man der Electro-Hip-Hop-Band Newcleus. Für die Singles Exterminate und Do You See the Light (Looking For) (beide 1993) engagierten Anzilotti und Münzing Niki Haris, die als Backgroundsängerin von Madonna bekannt geworden war. Für den neuen Sound von SNAP!, der ab 1993 eher in Richtung Trance tendierte, wurden von nun an in den Songs keine Rap-Parts mehr eingebaut, womit Turbo B. als Rapper überflüssig wurde. Nach Niki Haris wurde Summer als Sängerin für die meisten Songs des dritten Albums Welcome to Tomorrow (1994) verpflichtet, der Titelsong schaffte es auf Platz 1 in Frankreich und bekam in Deutschland Platin. Comeback 2000 wurde mit Gimme a Thrill ein Neustart mit Turbo B. und Maxayn versucht. Die Single wurde am 6. Mai 2000 veröffentlicht und erreichte Platz 11 der deutschen Black Music Charts. Das zugehörige Album One Day on Earth wurde nur als Promo von BMG verteilt. Es enthält zehn vollständige Tracks, die stark an alte Songs erinnern. 2002 kehrte Turbo B. zu SNAP! zurück, die mit zeitgemäßen Remixen ihrer alten Hits ein Comeback versuchten. Allerdings waren die 2002-Remixe eher zweifelhaft und konnten laut Fans bei weitem nicht an die Originale heranreichen, trotzdem wurden es Top-10-Hits, etwa The Cult of Noise mit Infernal in Dänemark oder Rhythm Is a Dancer mit CJ Stone in Deutschland. 2005 wurden Songs für das neue Album in Los Angeles, New York und Frankfurt mit der Sängerin Sarah Martin und Neo-Soul-Sänger Loc a.k.a. Damien Behenan aufgenommen, bisher wurde es nicht veröffentlicht. Auch die Vorab-Single Beauty Queen gab es vorab nur für DJs in Deutschland. Immerhin erreichte sie die Top 10 der Deutschen Dance Charts und die Top 30 der US Billboard Dance Charts. Später wurde die Single als Download veröffentlicht, ein Video lief häufiger auf VIVA. 2006 erschienen 2 Vinylmaxis auf dem deutschen Markt. EXCITED und die Doppel A-Seite WE WANT YOUR SOUL/SHAKE THAT ASS kamen aus der US-Session 2005 und liefen in den Clubs, ohne jemals regulär oder als Download veröffentlicht zu werden. Nach wiederum 2 Jahren Sendepause erschien im Mai 2008 RHYTHM IS A DANCER im neuen Remixgewand. Erstmals seit 5 Jahren konnten sich SNAP! mit der Download only Single in den regulären deutschen Charts platzieren. In England gelang gar ein veritabler Hit aufgrund eines Werbespots, der den Song wieder bekannt machte. Als bisher letztes Lebenszeichen kam im August 2008 der Song JUMPING als Download only Single heraus. Diskographie Alben * 1990: World Power * 1992: The Madman's Return * 1994: Welcome to Tomorrow * 1996: Snap! Attack - The Best Of * 1996: Snap! Attack - The Remixes * 2000: One Day on Earth (nicht veröffentlicht) * 2003: Cult of Snap! 1990-2003 Singles * 1990: The Power * 1990: Ooops Up * 1990: Cult of Snap! * 1990: Mary Had a Little Boy * 1991: Snap! Megamix * 1991: Colour of Love * 1992: Rhythm Is a Dancer * 1992: Exterminate * 1993: Do You See the Light (Looking For) * 1994: Welcome to Tomorrow (Are You Ready?) * 1995: The First, the Last, Eternity (Till the End) * 1995: The World in My Hands * 1996: Rame (Beloved) * 1996: Power ´96 * 1996: Rhythm Is a Dancer (Remix`96) * 2000: Gimme a Thrill * 2002: Do You See the Light (Plaything Remix) * 2003: Rhythm Is a Dancer '03 (CJ Stone Remix) * 2003: The Power of Bhangra (Motivo Remix) * 2003: The Cult of Noise (nur Dänemark) * 2003: Ooops Up (Tomekk feat. NG3 Remix) * 2005: Beauty Queen (nur als Download veröffentlicht) * 2006: Excited (nicht veröffentlicht) * 2006: We Want Your Soul / Shake That Ass (nicht veröffentlicht) * 2008: Rhythm Is a Dancer Volume 08 (in Deutschland nur als Download veröffentlicht) * 2008: ''Jumping (nur als Download veröffentlicht) Chartplatzierungen Singles Veröffentlichungen in chronologischer Reihenfolge und deren jeweils höchste Chartpositionen. Alben Veröffentlichungen in chronologischer Reihenfolge und deren jeweils höchste Chartpositionen. Quellen 1 Austriancharts 2 Die offizielle Schweizer Hitparade 3 Media Control Deutschland 4 Everyhit.com 5 Billboard Weblinks * http://www.snap-world.com * Infos über Vorgängergruppe 16Bit Snap Snap Snap Snap bg:Snap! en:Snap! es:Snap! fi:Snap! fr:Snap! it:Snap! nl:Snap! pl:Snap! pt:Snap! simple:Snap! sq:Snap! sv:Snap! tr:Snap!